Please Don't Go
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: Everyone Keeps saying It's Going To Be Him Who Gets Kicked Out Of Big Time Rush And He Should Leave, So he Does And Decides To LEave. Can A Small Blond Stop The Love Of His Life Before He Leaves?


**_A/N—I was watching this episode on TiVo when the idea walked into my brain and demanded itself to be written. Enjoy my Lovelies_**

**Please Don't Go**

Logan walked into 2j furiously. All day he had been told 'Oh, he kicked Kendall out? My money was on Logan'. So why doesn't he just succumb and leave? He flung open the room door that he and Kendall shared. He grabbed his suitcase and threw it on his bed. He went to his closet and started angrily spewing clothes into his suitcase. All the while angrily mumbling to himself.

"I'll show them. I'll become Dr. Hollywood." He grouched to himself angrily. He was halfway through his rant and packing his clothes when he heard a sweet and high pitched voice.

"Logan. Where are you? Oh, hi- What are you doing? Where are you doing?" The voice asked. Logan turned to see Kendall. Logan instantly shook his head and kept packing. Kendall ran over and looked into the suitcase.

Kendall looked up at Logan, eyes full of tears and bottom lip jutted out and trembling. "Logie?" Kendall whimpered softly.

Logan looked down at the whimpering blonde. "Kenny, I have to go. Everyone says so." Logan said as crystal tears streamed down Kendall's delicate face like a stream going downhill.

"Why?" Kendall asked in the most heart breaking voice imaginable. Logan rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed. He'd always had a soft spot for the small blonde boy.

"Kendall, no one wants me here. They all said I'd be the one to be kicked out. You won't even miss me or know I'm gone." Logan said zipping his suitcase. "No one will. No one loves me enough" He said softly not knowing Kendall heard him. He was at the door when he heard the high pitched voice ring out.

"I love you, Logie" Kendall whimpered. Logan stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't have heard him right. Kendall love him? Yeah of course he did. But like a big brother. Not like marry-me-right-now-or-I-may-die type of love. Logan shook his head vigorously before he sighed and kept walking. Kendall ran up and grabbed Logan's wrist and pulling him to face himself. Before Logan could interject, Kendall wrapped his arms around his neck and was kissing him with every ounce of passion, all of his passion into the kiss. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist. Kendall felt Logan's tears trickling down his face like a leaky faucet. He pulled away from Logan to see him crying and silent tears falling down his face. Kendall's tiny hand coming up to wipe them away.

"L-Logie? What's wrong?" Kendall asked his love.

"Are you kissing me because you feel bad that they kept saying I'd leave the band or pity because somehow found out that I love you or some type of reverse Phycology or is- is this Phycosymatic? Or maybe-"Logan was cut off and quieted by the blonde's plush, plump, plump soft lips. Kendall pulled back and whipped the tears away.

"No. I don't even know what reverse Phycology or Phycosym- whatever means. All I know is I love you too. You make me feel special. Like I'm actually worth something. You make me feel protected. You hurt Jett for saying I have a weird face. You're nice to me. You make me feel wanted" Kendall finished softly, blushing all the way.

"Are you serious? I'm not Punk'd?" he asked. Kendall giggled as he wrapped his arms back around Logan's neck. Kendall smiled sweetly up at him.

"I don't even like Punk'd. And where is my sex badass Logie. The one who beats people up?" Kendall asked softly. Logan smirked and kissed Kendall's temple.

"Right in front of you" he said kissing Kendall. They broke apart and Kendall took his hand and tugged Logan into the den to where Carlos and James were chilling on the couch.

Kendall stopped and interlocked their fingers. "Ahem" Kendall's high pitched and sweet voice rang out through the air.

Carlos and James smirked. "It's about damn time for you two to get together and stop dancing around each other." James said. Kendall's cheeks tinted pink. Logan shook his head, smiling because Kendall was too damn adorably cute.

"Kendall giggled. "Aww. Thank you- wait… I'm supposed to be mad at you. Say sorry to Logie for making him feel no more wanted." Kendall said pouting. The three 'aww'ed at Kendall cuteness.

Kendall sighed and stamped his foot. "No Aww's. Say sowwy!" Kendall demanded but they kept awwing. Kendall made his eyes go bigger and watery. His bottom lip jutted out and it was quivering. Logan, James, and Carlos shut up on demand and simultaneously their jaws snapped shut. The three gulped.

James cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Logan. Didn't mean to make you feel no more wanted" James said

Logan chuckled lightly. "Same here dude. We love you, man" Carlos said. Kendall's eyes went wide at the thought of one of them stealing his Logiebear. Carlos instantly caught on to the terrified look in Kendall's eyes and instantly started talking." N-n-n-n-no. Kendall not that way. Like a bro or a brother. No one's trying to steal your Logiebear." Carlos said smirking. Kendall's face broke out in the most earth shattering smile ever seen by a person. It was megawatts. Kendall turned and hugged his Logiebear, smile still remaining on his innocently happy face. Logan returned the hug by scooping Kendall up bridal style. He walked Kendall over and Sat down right next to James. Logan smirked as Kendall hid his rose colored face in his neck.

"Make way for my wife." Logan said. Kendall sat up pulling his raspberry colored face out of Logan's neck. Kendall hit him lightly on Logan's firm chest.

Kendall pouted oh so adorably. "Hey" He said rosy color still tinted his cheeks.

"I love you, baby" Logan said making Kendall melt into a pile of goop. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and smiled. "I love you, too, Logiebear." Kendall said back. Logan leaned down and Kissed Kendall sweetly. So I guess It's safe to say Logan isn't leaving.

**_A/N— So this is my failed attempt at my first Kogan. But you can only go up from here, right? Right. So what'd do you think? I guess you'll see more. But the next is most defiantly going to be a Kenlos because I fell in love with this pairing. You'll see more Kenlos, Kogan, and most defiantly KAMES! Because well hello it's KAMES for Pete's sake. Antiwho Chao._**

**_Remember creative minds have been known to survive to survive anything_**

**_One Love. Peace in the Middle East_**

**_-Swayzee Sweetheart_**


End file.
